1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonlinear resistor ceramic composition suitably used for, for example, a nonlinear resistor layer of a multilayer chip varistor, and an electronic component in which said nonlinear resistor ceramic composition is used as the nonlinear resistor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A varistor as an example of an electronic component having a nonlinear resistor layer is used, for example, to absorb or remove an external surge (an abnormal voltage) such as a static electricity or so or a noise, and to protect IC circuits of electronic apparatuses or so.
Recently, the digital signal has become faster and the communication speed has become faster. Particularly, when the varistor is used in the extremely high speed signal line such as HDMI and a capacitance of the varistor is large, the transmitted signal is attenuated due to this capacitance, as a result, the transmitted signal becomes blurry; hence there are problems that the precise transmission is interfered.
Also, since the driving voltage of the circuits has become lowered, thus when the varistor voltage is high, there are problems that the surge and the noise cannot be suppressed so that it was impossible to protect the circuits.
Therefore, in order to attain the precise signal transmission with suppressing the surge and the noise in low voltage driving circuit, the varistor having small capacitance and low varistor voltage is demanded, that is, the varistor having small product of the capacitance “C” and the varistor voltage “V” (CV product) is demanded.
JP Patent laid open No. 2002-246207 discloses a nonlinear resistor including ZnO as a main component, and, as subcomponents, Pr, Co, Cr, Al or so, Si, Ca and Sr in specific ratio. However, JP Patent laid open No. 2002-246207 does not describe a capacitance of the resistor with nonlinear voltage characteristic, thus it is not clear whether the CV product can be made small.